


When The Cookie Crumbles

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Pidge went to the cookie shop often to buy much needed cookies for her stress.  She never imagined she would get a crush on the cute cashier that worked there.





	1. Gingersnaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElfGrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/gifts).



> So, this started as just a prompt from Elfgrove on tumblr and it just keeps growing. Before you ask, I have no clue where this story is going.

“I know I keep coming to the cookie shop, and for some reason it’s always your shift, but don’t you dare judge me I need these for my sanity!” Pidge crossed her arms and dared the cashier with the name tag ‘Shiro’ to try to give her any questionable looks.

To her astonishment though, it didn’t happened.

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he leaned over the counter. “Work or school related?”

Pidge blinked, surprised by this reaction and sighed. “Both.”

It was the truth. It was exam period at the university, and her part time job had been driving her nuts lately. It wasn’t much, but getting a few cookies here did help with her stress.

Shiro gave a nod as he reached under the counter and brought out a bag. “I call this ‘the cookie survival kit.’ I always keep this under the counter. So, just ask for this and it’ll save you deciding which cookies you want.”

Pidge blinked as she dumbly took the bag. “Oh…thanks.”

Shiro grinned and winked. “No problem, and for the record, you’re one of my favorite customers.”

Pidge blushed at that as hugged the bag of cookies to her chest and realized just how cute the guy was. After she paid, and left she paused outside the shop and clued into how fast her heart was beating.

She groaned. “Oh great, a crush THAT’S JUST MORE STRESS I DIDN’T NEED!” Pidge reached into her bag and growled as she began to eat a chocolate chip cookie. She was going to need a lot more cookies.


	2. Snickerdoodle

When Shiro entered the lab, he had no idea who was going to be his lab partner for it. He figured it wasn’t likely to be anyone he knew. He was surprised to discover he did know the person. He was even more surprised to see it was Pidge aka ‘the cookie girl’ that was always coming into the store.

Shiro stood in the doorway as he waited for the girl to glance up from her work, but she didn’t seem to hear him. He chewed his bottom lip as he debated on what to do. Shiro was no expert, but he imagined startling someone while they were messing with chemicals was not a wise move.

He decided on the subtle approach and cleared his throat. “Um..hey?”

It was then Pidge raised her head, nodded and looked back down at the vials in her hands. She froze. Pidge then raised her head up, blinked, lifted the goggles from her eyes and blushed slightly.

“Shiro? What are you doing here?” she stammered.

Shiro shrugged as he shut the door behind him. “Lab work, I need to finish my assignment for chemistry class.” He approached her and chuckled. “Small world, huh? Never thought I see you outside the shop.”

Pidge’s shoulders shifted as she placed her goggles back over her eyes. “Uh..yeah, I didn’t realize you were a student here too.”

“Well, it’s a big place,” Shiro said as he set his books on the table. His eyes landed on the small bag of cookies set to the side and he gave a small chuckle. “Still got your latest stress stash I see.”

Pidge eyes glanced down and she blushed. “Um..yeah, with midterms over I got to relax a bit more. So, didn’t need as many cookies.”

Shiro got out his goggles and lab coat. “I figured since I hadn’t seen you in the shop for awhile.”

Pidge gave a nod, and they both worked in silence for several minutes. Shiro attempted to focus on his work, except every so often he would feel a pair of eyes on him. He glanced and quick as she tried, he would catch Pidge swiftly returning her attention to her work.

 _Huh, wonder what that’s about?_ Shiro thought and frowned. _I guess it is a bit weird to see someone in a different setting._

“So..uh, baked any cookies today?”

Shiro blinked and looked over. “Pardon?”

Pidge gave a pained frown as if she felt embarrassed for asking. “Uh..in the shop. Did you bake cookies?”

“Oh,” Shiro shook his head. “Naw, I don’t bake I only sell them.” He gave a sheepish smile. “I’ve kind of been banned from baking them for the shop.”

Pidge paused and tilted her head. “You have? Why?”

“Because I have a habit of burning them,” Shiro said as he reached for his phone and brought up a photo. “Here was my last attempt of trying at home.”

Pidge took the phone, and instantly held back a chuckle as she covered her mouth with her hand. “Those are cookies? They look like charcoal!”

“Yeah, and doesn’t help they’re suppose to be sugar cookies.”

Pidge burst out laughing. “Oh, man! Really?! That is hilarious!” She froze like she realized she just punched someone. “Oh..um...I didn’t mean.”

Shiro waved a hand. “Naw, it’s fine. It is funny. My brother Keith won’t stop teasing me about it.” He took back the phone and put it back into his pocket. “Anyway, that is the sad truth as to why I’m allowed to sell cookies, but not bake them.”

Pidge gave a small smile. “If if makes you feel any better, I’m just as bad.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Tried to bake my own peanut butter cookies once...and they tasted like crud thanks to me mistaking salt for the sugar. Basically discs of compressed peanuts...so dry!”

Shiro winced. “Ow, that’s bad.” He gave a laugh. “Hey, maybe we should bake cookies together sometime and our bad talents will nullify each other.”

He meant it as a joke, and was prepared to return to his work, but Pidge surprised him.

“Uh, okay, we could try that.” She crossed her arms. “My parents are on a second honeymoon, so wouldn’t be hard for us to use the kitchen at my-”

She trailed off as Shiro blinked dumbly at her. “Oh..you were joking, weren’t you?”

“Yeah...but it’s not a bad idea,” Shiro grasped his chin. “Um...how about Saturday? I would be free then to drop by your place.”

Pidge blushed as she coughed into her hands. “Uh..yeah, okay. Give me your email and I’ll send you my address later.”

They did just that, and within minutes Shiro returned to his work. It was only after he left and he was halfway home that a question popped into his mind. 

This wasn’t a date, right?


	3. Chocolate Chip

“Sssooo, let me see if I’m understanding this correctly?” Matt said as he clapped his hands together. “You invited the guy who works at the cookie shop to come over and bake cookies with you?”

Pidge twitched an eye as she tried to focussed putting the bowls on the table. “Yes, Matt, that’s what I did.”

“To bake, as in to make something edible when I’ve seen you struggle with a cake mix box?”

“Yes, Matt,” Pidge said as she pulled open the drawer to reach for a wooden spoon.

“And a complete stranger at that,” Matt continued as he leaned against the counter. “You just went ahead and invited him into our home-”

“YES. MATT,” Pidge growled as she poked him with the spoon. “Except for the fact he’s not a stranger. I see him all the time at the cookie shop.”

Matt gave a half smirk. “Have you considered this speaks volumes of your cookie addiction?”

Pidge scowled as she slammed her mom’s cookbook on the table. “Look, I’m not stupid. Yes, I barely know the guy, but I figured inviting him to my house when I know my older brother and my dog would be home it was a safe location.”

Granted, this was a conclusion Pidge convinced herself later after Shiro left and she felt like yanking her hair out. Why? Why had she just invited him to bake cookies with her?! Just what was she thinking?! 

Pidge was beginning to wonder if Shiro had some weird hypnotic power that caused her to lose all common sense.  
“What if he’s secretly a mass murder?” Matt teased as he poked her shoulder. “Huh, Sis? What if this guy is just playing innocent to kill us all?”

“Then you can taunt me all you want in the afterlife.”

“.....Can I get that in writing?”

Pidge’s eye twitched, but was forced to set her annoyance aside as she heard a doorbell and Bae Bae barking. “Looks like he’s here,” Pidge grabbed the wooden spoon and pointed it at her brother. “Behave.”

Matt rolled his eyes and his held up his hands. “Fine, fine, although I have a feeling this kitchen will be mess when you two are done and I am NOT cleaning that up.”

Pidge decided to save her snark for later as she rushed to the door. She pulled Bae Bae back on his collar as she pulled the door open. Shiro stood there, with a bag full of ingredients and waved at her.

“Hey, Pidge, hope I’m not too early,” he said as he entered.

“Naw, you’re fine,” Pidge replied as she pulled her dog back. “Bae Bae, sit, boy!”

The dog twitched his ears, but promptly obeyed her command. Pidge sighed in relief as she let go of his collar, but then noticed the excited look in Shiro’s eyes.

“You didn’t tell me you had a dog,” Shiro said as he set the bag on the floor.

“Uh..slipped my mind,” she said as she tilted her head. “That a problem?”

Shiro smiled like a little kid. “No way, I’m a huge dog lover.” He pointed at Bae Bae. “Is it okay if I pet him?”

Pidge nodded. Shiro then kneeled and reached to scratched Bae Bae’s ears and watched her dog instantly wag his tail in response.

“Ah, you’re a good fella, aren’t ya?” Shiro cooed at him.

Bae Bae panted and seemed to melt in his hands.

“Yeah, you’re a good dog,” Shiro continued.

Pidge had to place a hand over her mouth to cease the giggles. Oh, man, that was too adorable.

Shiro then finally let go of Bae Bae, despites the dog’s whines of protest and then looked up at Pidge. “You’re wearing a dress?”  
Pidge blushed as she tugged at her hair. “Uh..yeah, is that a problem?”

Shiro shook his head. “Oh, not at all, you look nice. I’ve just never seen you in a dress whenever you came into the shop.”

Pidge scratched her cheek and she gave a sheepish smile. “I do like them, but I’m practical, and wearing jeans, and shorts is a lot easier for going to school.”

“And Pidge thought she go for the homemaker look today,” Matt chided as he entered the hallway. “Savor it because I can assure you I have never seen her try it before.”

Pidge twitched an eye as she shot daggers at Matt and shook her head. “This is my older brother Matt and, yes, he is often this annoying.

Shiro gave a small smile as he offered his hand to him. “Um, hi nice to meet you.” 

Matt took it. However, he looked over Shiro and then glanced to Pidge with a bemused grin. “Huh, Pidge you never told me you liked guys with muscles. Never figured to be your type.”

“MATT!” Pidge cried as she proceeded to shove him out of the hallway and prayed her face wasn’t nearly as red as Shiro’s face was. “Just go will you?!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Matt said, but then leaned close to her ear and whispered. “Seriously though, I’m just in my room if you need me. I’ll check on you later.”

Pidge frowned, and gave a nod as Matt finally left. She then sighed, straightened her hair and turned back around.

“Okay, so ready to attempt baking?” she asked.

Shiro gave a smile as he held up a bag. “You bet? Did you decide what we should bake?”

Pidge nodded as she lead him to the kitchen as Bae Bae decided to curl up in the corner to take a nap. “Chocolate chip cookies, it’s a classic, right? So, surely to heaven we can’t screw that up.”

Shiro laughed as they entered. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It was mostly fine. They mixed the dry ingredients, but split two cups worth of flour on the floor, and then three cups worth on themselves. They almost mistook the salt for the sugar and got cookie dough stuck in their hair when they attempted to mix it all.

However, they somehow got the cookies into small mounds on the baking sheet and placed it into the oven. They both watched like hawks to make certain they didn’t get burned until the timer went off.

They took out the baking sheet, set it on the counter and couldn’t say anything for several minutes.

“Did it...blend into one giant cookie?” Pidge asked as she removed the oven mitt and poked at it with her finger.

Shiro scratched at his head. “I think so. Well, at least it looks editable.”

“I don’t get it,” Pidge said as she poked at the cookie. “We followed the recipe right, didn’t we?”

“I thought we did, but we must have placed the cookies too close together on the sheet, or the dough was too runny, or something - it looks like they merged in the heat,” Shiro said as he wiped the leftover cookie dough from his hands. “Maybe we’re just cursed.”

Pidge sighed as she rubbed her eyes. “Well, I suppose we could break it up into small chunks.” 

It wouldn’t be very elegant, but at least they could eat it.

Shiro gave a sly grin. “We could, or we could get some ice cream.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because we could spread it on the cookie, then sprinkle candies and make one of those ice cream pizzas they sell at the store.”

Pidge opened and shut her mouth. “Huh...hey, that’s a good idea.”

Shiro shrugged as he leaned against the counter. “With that said, it is funny they melted together.” He chuckled. “It almost looks like a giant dog biscuit.”

Pidge froze and cringed as she heard barking. She didn’t blame Shiro. How could have he known the Bae Bae’s favorite words were ‘dog biscuit’ and were forbidden words in the house since Pidge’s 21st birthday party.

Bae Bae’s paws scratched the floor and before Pidge could turn to stop him, her beloved dog collided into the back of her legs.

Pidge yelped as she fell forward. 

In an attempt to help, Shiro stepped forward to catch her, but only got caught in the crossfire. As a result he felt flat onto his back, and Pidge landed on top of his chest.

Pidge grunted, but became still as as a statue as she stared into Shiro’s eyes. Neither dared to move, until footsteps were heard and Matt let out a whistle.

“Man, and here I thought I had to protect you from the Cookie Guy, never imagined it would be the other way around.”

“MATT!!”


	4. Sugar Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is certain her last meet up with Shiro was a disaster...or was it?

Pidge moaned as she continued to bury her face in her arms. She didn’t even bothered to move as she felt Lance poke her shoulder with his spoon.

“Pidge, come on,” he said as he continued to poke her. “The cafeteria food isn’t great, but you should eat.”

Pidge gradually raised her head and stared at the so called spaghetti and meatballs she bought. “I can’t eat. My embarrassment keeps absorbing my hunger.”

Lance rolled his eyes as he ate his pudding. “Man, I never thought you would get as dramatic as my sisters.”

Pidge shot him a glare. “I’m not being dramatic. I made a total idiot of myself in front of…” She trailed off and blushed.

“In front of the guy you’re crushing on, yeah, yeah, you told me,” Lance continued as he shook his spoon. “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

She shot him a dry look and counted on her fingers. “My dog knocked me over, I landed right on top of him and my stupid brother had to joke about it.”

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, I do have to give Matt points for that one.”

“It’s not funny,” Pidge growled.

Lance patted her head. “I’m telling you, you’re over analyzing it. I bet Shiro just laughed it off.”

“You don’t know that,” Pidge said as she crossed her arms. “He probably decided I’m moron and doesn’t want to do anything with me again.”

Lance frowned as he glanced over her head. “Huh..if that’s true, then I guess that’s not Shiro coming over with a container of cookies in his hands.”

Pidge blinked as he pointed and she turned around. She froze. Shiro was heading straight towards them.

Oh God.

“I need to hide,” Pidge squeaked.

Lance glanced around and shrugged. “Well, only place to hide in five seconds is under the table, but fairly certain he’ll find you there.”

Pidge growled, but stopped as Shiro approached them.

“Uh, hey, Pidge,” Shiro greeted with a smile. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Pidge opened her mouth, but was sharply cut off by Lance. 

“Naw, we were just discussing the meaning of life, the latest gossip,” Lance answered with a shrug. “You know, the important stuff.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. She swear there were days Lance was just as bad as Matt.

“It’s fine,” she interjected as she kicked Lance’s foot and looked to Shiro. “So..um..you need something?”

“Well,” Shiro said as he rubbed the back of his head, “the shop is trying out some new cookies and I thought I would bring you some.”

“Oh,” Pidge said as she took the bag from him. “Um..thank you.”

Shiro gave a smile as he held up his hands. “I swear I didn’t bake these.” He then cleared his throat. “With that said, do you want to go out with me on Saturday?”

Pidge blinked as she glanced up. “Go out?” Did she hear that right?

“Um, yeah,” Shiro said as he leaned over. “We could go to the movie or maybe just go for a walk in the park.”

Pidge’s mouth froze. What should she say? Her brain refused to work.

“She’d LOVE to,” Lance said as he poked her side. “Wouldn’t ya, Pidge?”

Pidge shot Lance a glare before turning back to Shiro. “Yeah, uh, sure, I would be up for that.”

Shiro let out a breath of air he seemed to be holding in. “Great, it’s a date then.” He gave a wave. “I got to go and work on my assignment. I’ll give you a call later.”

Pidge waved, feeling very dazed and dropped her hand to her side once Shiro was out of sight. “What...just happened?”

“Shiro just asked you out on a date,” Lance said with a grin and then tapped his chin. “Or possibly a second date if you count baking with him.”

Pidge’s face suddenly turned bright red before she buried her face into the bag of cookies.


End file.
